What you don't know Won't hurt you
by tarry rash wanton
Summary: H/D slash.. Harry & Draco find out a secret between their Quidditch captains Flint&Wood, that'll change their perspectives of two boys being locked up in one room, forever .. [Takes place on Harry's 3rd year..] please r/r!! CHAPPIE 8 UP!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Slash Ahead. **No flames**. Don't own anything here except for the plot..

Please review...

A short foreword, this takes place in Harry's third year, okay? I know they're sort of young to be kissing and such, but bloody hell, who cares? It's nice that way innit? No? Whatever. And secondly, tell me if I should put some Dementors/ Boggarts here, they're sort of unlikely creatures and I was planning on not putting them, but heck I'd be changing the course of Harry's 3rd year if I did .. I've lended my Book 3 and Quidditch through the Ages to my cousin for the holidays, so I might loose track of things, anyway, I'll try to build this up in memory..

****

[What you don't know 

(Won't hurt you)]

Chapter One: **A First for Everything**

It was after Quidditch practice, as the sun turned into a mellow color, painting the sky orange, strips of clouds hanging low on the horizon, when *it* had all began... 

Harry wore a tired expression on his face as he stiffly walked his way back to the Castle, sweat drenching his raven hair, slick and prim, muscles tired and aching. 

Harry hoped silently that his scent would not attract flies or any sort since the last time he had taken a shower was 2 days ago and since the practice nearly took all afternoon, under the scorching sun, Harry felt somewhat untidy, perspiration in every corner of his body.

Grasping his broomstick handle, harder than necessary, a black-clad figure caught the corner of Harry's eye.

He turned to its direction; his curiosity rising as a most unusual sight revealed itself unto him. 

It was Draco Malfoy, crouched next to the old tool shed's door, pressing his ears onto the cold wooden wall, his face showing the ever slightest flicker of emotion as he was making disgusted facial expressions. Harry rolled his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing, Malfoy?!" Harry spat, walking towards the Slytherin boy. 

Malfoy looked horror-stricken as he looked up at Harry who was almost towering over him.

"Fuck Off, Potter!" Malfoy hissed. 

"Not until you tell me what you're doing there!" Harry sounded irking and much to Malfoy's dismay he had to choose that day in becoming indeed very nosey.

"None of your damn business Potter!" Draco stood up, the muscles on his legs, finally relaxing. 

**__**

"Ohh, Oliver!!! Oh.. Oh.. OH!!"

"You like that don't you Marc?"

"Oh please.. don't.. stop.. don't stop..."

Harry stared at Draco for a moment, as understanding dawned to him. More muffled sounds erupted from the other side of the door and Harry gulped upon hearing another moan.

Wood?

Flint?

It was all wrong! Hell,_ bloody _wrong! They were rivals! Enemies!

But Harry was slightly curious, the pre-teen that he was, he wondered what they could've been doing. Shagging, duh, he thought, feeling a little stupid.

Then as if on cue, both boys, Slytherin and Gryffindor, crouched next to the door, pressing their ears onto it. Harry shoved Draco off the moment their shoulders touched. Draco's reaction was more likely the same thing. As both boys pushed each other fiercely, intending on hurting the other more brutally, the other side of the door made a click. They stopped for a moment and looked at each other, unblinking and both wearing the same **uh-oh **expression. The knob was turning around. Draco dove on a nearby bush, the action causing his robes to be all muddy and dirty like it had never been before, twigs intending to poke through the fine fabric of as he lay silent, on his stomach. He lay on his back, deciding it was a much comfortable position upon hiding and hoped against hope Harry doesn't get much time to hide.

Harry moistened his lower lip. What should he say when they find him there, nosing around their private *sex* lives? He should lie. Yeah, that was it, _lie_. Say he was strolling by and heard weird noises from the shed and decided to poke around… Harry hoped it was a most believable excuse. 

But as the door slowly opened he too dove after Draco, barely thinking about it actually, his thoughts disappearing with one small plop. 

Harry slapped onto Malfoy..

He was now lying on top of Draco, his foot around the other boy's calf, his breath held back as he stared down at his enemy, almost gasping in shock. 

Draco on the other hand, was almost getting cross-eyed as he stared up at Harry, into those deep pools of green. "Get off-Potter!" He hissed, kicking Harry in the shins and blinking furiously. Harry grit his teeth in pain but did not move at all, instead he cupped a hand over Malfoy's mouth. "Shh!" 

There was a sound of footsteps and a closing door.

"God, that felt good.."

"Tomorrow again, my love?"

"Definitely.."

Draco bit Harry's hand.

Harry shot Draco one dark look, most probably one that could say he could do with killing someone at that point. Draco calmed down and sighed. Much to his dislike the least of the least, Potter, was lying on top of him, his breath hot against his face. Draco examined Harry's angelic face for a moment. He looked all too innocent and good, but mature than he was of his age which was 13. 

His eyes were beautiful, green and glittering and his lips were— 

Draco stopped. What the hell am I doing?! He thought.. Potter is not cute.. No I am not attracted to him. I am not attracted to Potter.. I am not attracted to Potter..

I am not attracted to Potter.. I am not attracted to Potter.. I am not attracted to Potter..

Draco made a disgusted look as he smelled something foul. He turned to Harry, who was sweating..

'Better take a dozen showers to get his smell off me.. Eew'

He was Draco shuddered as he saw a tiny hole by some twigs. He could see shoes shuffling and hear smooching sounds. All was still quiet and Harry decided to go stand up already, dusting off his robes. Little did he know the other two was still there. Oh Great, Draco thought,

Draco bit his lip, if he didn't do anything now, they'd be toast. They'd soon find out he was peeping at them while they were having sex. Draco'd have to bid his image, goodbye if that'd happen..

Draco closed his eyes for a second. "Bloody hell this is gonna hurt!" He muttered to himself. He stood up to, faking a seductive glance at Harry before capturing his enemy's lower lip in his, sucking on it gently. He pulled both Harry's arms to circle around his waist as he linked his around Harry's neck, as if pulling him closer but really just nearly tearing off his slick hair. Harry was reluctant and he felt strange for a moment. Harry was frantic, skeptic more like. Shit! Draco Malfoy's kissing him. It's all bloody, fucking wrong! It felt strange though. Like it seemed right-? Harry had never been kissed, so that was his first. But he never though it'd be a first from Draco. He shook his head as a new sensation washed over his whole body, electricity running up and down his spine.

He was to pull away in confusion but then Draco stepped on his feet, hard and Harry, catching the drift, went along. 

"Okay, Harry you can pull it off, it's just pretend.." Harry reassured himself, closing his eyes for a moment.. When Draco's kisses started becoming gentle, Harry thought of how good an actor Draco was and bloody hell was he a kisser!

Draco pulled back, gasping, looking at Oliver and Flint who stared back at them, mutely. "How long have you been here?!" Oliver asked worriedly, his features tensing badly.

"Hmm.." Draco kissed Harry on the nose. Harry gulped in, going along and took Draco's hand and kissed it. "Dunno. Quite a while. Me and Harry here have some bonding to do.." 

'God that was sappy,' Draco thought rolling his eyes and glaring at the other boy.

Flint chuckled lightly, elbowing Wood on the side. Wood smiled knowingly.

Draco turned back to Harry, so that now he had his back facing Flint and Wood. He felt his lips, absentmindedly. God, that felt good, he thought. Realizing what he had just thought, Draco's eyes widened. Oh Fuck. Great, now I'm going crazy. For a minute there, I thought I liked the feel of his lips on mine..

You did! A voice in Draco's head said. He shook his head vigorously, shaking away from his thoughts. He gave a Harry a knowing Have-they-left-yet? look. Harry glanced nervously at Flint and Wood and then back at Draco. He shook his head.

Draco wheeled to face the other two. "Uhh.. do you mind? We have to uhh- have some time alone…" Flint and Wood smiled at them then at each other before finally walking away.

When they were out of sight, Draco slapped Harry on the face. "Do not ever touch me again, you—" Draco pointed his index finger at Harry, shaking with rage. "You—pervert, fag!"

Harry's eyes flashed in anger. "How dare you?!" He spat. "It's not like I was the one who started the kiss, _Malfoy_! Thanks to you, they think we're a couple! Now my reputation's destroyed if other people found out! Just Peachy, don't' you think?!"

"It's not only your reputation at stake Potter!" Malfoy rolled out of Harry's arms, realizing he hadn't done it yet since he felt so comfortable like that. "Hell I don't care if you're gay, straight or whatever, Potter. My reputation's on the line too you know!" Draco dusted his robes in a very fetching way.

"God, no wonder Wood's not coming on time during Practice!" Harry said more to Draco than to himself. Draco was too busy wiping his lips with the back of his hand to catch whatever Harry was saying, as he was complaining about something. 

"Malfoy, why did you kiss me in the first place?" Harry's voice was gentle this time, in a whisper barely audible but Draco heard him aright, loud and clear..

Draco looked up, shocked. "Don't get your head in a twist, it wasn't a real kiss, Potter!"

"I'm very much aware of that!" Harry rolled his eyes. "But you could've told them we were fighting or something like that. Making out was way out of my expectations!"

Draco was to give another spiteful retort but bit back his words as Harry's words hit him.

Why didn't he have done that? Now Potter's telling me, he thought.

"Well?"

Draco sighed. Whatever comebacks he stored in his mind for his enemy, had now disappeared. Draco raised his hands in frustration.

"God for the first time, I feel stupid, for doing that!"

Harry took off his glasses and wiped the lenses with the hem of his robes. "You already are, even from the beginning, Malfoy, don't you worry!" 

Draco glared at the other boy but then decided to drop it as his eyes met with Harry's genuine green eyes, unshielded by the glasses. He was beautiful…

Draco gasped at himself and in a split second ran towards the castle..

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Weird, that one," He said to himself, grabbing his broomstick with one hand and trudging along after him…

To be continued..

A/N: Please Review, and hell yes I am crap at writing. I need well… lets see atleast 7-10 peeps to tell me if I should continue this or not…

Ciao!

PLEASE REVIEW!

Happy Holidays!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Better Best Enemies

"Hey, Malfoy!" Harry called after Draco, jogging at his side to keep up with his brisk pace. "Let me ask you something.." Harry's voice hung in the air for a moment as Draco arrogantly raised his nose, completely ignoring the other boy. Harry didn't wait for Draco's reply, thinking it was pointless, as his enemy was stubborn and cold and would probably never give him an answer within a millions years.

"What where you doing, peeping at Flint and Wood?" Harry's voice shook lightly as he tried his best not to burst into a fit of giggles. Just finding Malfoy nosing round Flint and Wood's *sex* life was just plain hilarious, not to mention unforgettable. The type of funny-kind-of unforgettable. 

Draco raised a brow and stopped in his tracks to glare at his nemesis. "None of your damn, business Potter!" He sneered. "Oooh look, there's a Dementor behind you, Potter! Better run home to your mother! Don't want any scary creatures hurting her ickle one and only baby now, would we? Oh I forgot your mother's _already_ dead! Boo-hoo for you then!"

Harry's fury ignited into points unknown. His green eyes flashed angrily, nails almost digging into his broomstick's handle. [**Nimbus 2000**]

Harry wanted to smack Draco in the face with his broomstick then and there but decided against it. Like Hermione said, fighting would not do anything.. His veins throbbed and his head pounded, anger seeping through him like a sudden wake of adrenaline.

He turned back to the Slytherin and smirked. "What?" Draco spat. "You crying because you couldn't have your mommy?! Oh, poor you-"

Harry dropped his broomstick and fiercely pulled Draco into a kiss. He didn't know what made him do it, irritation most probably. All that mattered now was that Draco shut up.

The Slytherin let out a startled 'oomph' as he was struggling to break free from Harry's grasp of his shoulders but realized he couldn't as the knobby-kneed Gryffindor's nails almost dug into his flesh if it wasn't for the robes he wore. When he could no longer do anything to help himself, Draco gave up and realized how much he enjoyed Harry's lips on his, like a certain chemistry flowed through them both like fire and ice colliding. Draco was confused and the next thing he knew he kissed Harry back, tenderly and lovingly, immersing himself into the reality of the moment, his eyelids fluttering close for several seconds.

Harry gasped and pulled away, and so did Draco. It felt like being taken away from something you most desperately want but couldn't have, like a child being taken away from a candy store.

They stared at each other for a moment, gasping and panting, almost hyperventilating as Harry ran a hand through his sweat-drenched hair. And as if on cue, they both ran back to the castle, frantically, like they were being chased by a swarm of flesh-eating bees.

Harry stumbled his way to the Gryffindor commonroom, running up the staircase that lead towards the boys' bathroom, earning a few weird looks from Hermione and Ron and the rest of the other Gryffindors as they watched him go as fast as the snitch's pace. 

"Something's very wrong with Harry.." Hermione said, pausing to dip her quill into the bottle of ink, not even looking at Ron while she talked. "Ron, go see what's wrong, please, we don't want Harry to—" Hermione stopped when she looked up, catching the way Ron was mimicking her, his eyes rolling. Hermione glared at Ron. "Would you just stop it?!" She spat, angrily. 

"Stop what?" Ron said innocently. "I wasn't doing anything.."

Hermione and Ron suddenly became too absorbed in their argument to notice Dean and Seamus trudging up after Harry.

Harry locked the door of the 


	3. Chapter 2 or 3

Chapter 3 or the part of the 2nd chapter that didn't get uploaded due to the author's stupidity 

—bathroom, stripping himself of clothes and tossing the smelly, sweat-drenched pile on the floor. He opened the medicine cabinet, rummaging through a stack of toothbrushes, towels and such. Atlast he found his blue labeled toothbrush, smeared some toothpaste onto it and jumped into the showers. 

Turning on the shower knobs, he let the water wash over him as he took a soap and lathered himself all over. "Eeew.. Eeew.. Eeew… Eeew… Eeew… I just did not kiss Draco Malfoy. He did not just kissed me back.. Eeew… Eeew… Eeew.." 

Seamus and Dean who followed Harry up, stared at the door infront of them, staring at each other. Dean then pressed his ears against the cold door and beckoned with his finger for Seamus to come close. 

__

"Eeew… Eeew… Eeew… I just did not kiss Draco Malfoy. He just did not kiss me back.. Flint is not dating Wood. This is just one sick nightmare… Harry just did not kiss his enemy.. Harry is straight..He likes girls, especially blonde—er, brunette ones.. Harry— Oh. God. I've gone stark, raving mad… Now I'm talking to myself in third person…"

A muffled sound that seemed like a plastic cup falling with a thwack onto the floor, ensued and Harry cursed under his breath. Dean took the time to look at his friend. 

Seamus gulped and gently knocked on the door. "Hey Harry, you okay?"

"Hmm?" Came the voice of Harry's. "Oh..uh.. yeah.. just great..count the fact that there's a killer on the lose out to get me and I kissed my enemy just then. Yeah, I think I'm pretty darn fine.."

"You kissed Malfoy?" Seamus and Dean both gasped at the same time.

"Uh.. Hell no! I was just joking! Uh..hehe.. See?" Harry slapped himself on the forehead. He could kick himself for saying that.

"Buiochas le dia!" Seamus said. 

Dean looked at him curiously. "What was that?" He asked.

"Thank, God, in Irish." Seamus shrugged. The two lads turned to face the door again. "Um.. Harry, if you need anything, just tell us, we're here to listen.."

"Um.. Sure.. Nothing's bothering me at all anyway, you can go now.."

Seamus and Dean hesitated for a moment. "You sure?"

"YES!"

Dean bit his lower lip and the two walked back to the common room..

"HOLY CRAP!" Harry's voice boomed from the bathroom and down to the commonroom as he burst out the bathroom, clad only with a towel wrapped around his waist. He ran down the staircase to find everyone staring up at him when he got no less at the foot of the stairs. Harry atleast had the decency to blush as he gripped the knot on the towel, looking down to his feet. "Uh… Have any of you seen my broomstick?" Parvati and Lavender burst out giggling and Ginny squealed. Hermione and the rest just stared at Harry, and burst into a fit of laughter all the same.

"What?!" Harry asked.

"You're draped with a towel!" Everyone said.

Harry blushed furiously. "Oops."

Draco rushed to the bathroom, heart and mind racing both at the same time. _I just did not kiss Harry Potter. I just did not kiss Harry Potter. I just did not kiss Harry Potter._

Crabbe was walking his way, and he almost ran slap into him if only he didn't stop on his tracks with a sudden jerk. "I did not just kiss him!" Draco yelled, out of the blue, pushing his way past Crabbe. Crabbe shook his head in disbelief, asking himself what Draco's problem was.

Draco closed the door behind him, and faced the mirror, opening the faucet ever so gently, still managing a gentle squeaking sound. He washed his face, grabbed the toothbrush from his medicine cabinet, smeared toothpaste onto it and brushed furiously…

Harry was very embarrassed as he sat on the Gryffindor table to join his classmates for breakfast, earning a few whispers as he did. "I think he's cracked. Couldn't blame him though, with you-know-who tracking him down and all.."

Harry grit his teeth, biting back the harsh words he felt like saying. Instead he faked a smile at Ron and Hermione.

"What was that escapade in the common room, Harry?" Hermione asked, stifling a laugh. "You were-half clad!"

Ron chuckled lightly, placing and arm on his friend's shoulder. He leaned into Harry, whispering something into his ear that made him say, "I DID NOT!"

As this continued, Oliver Wood sat in between Fred and Alicia Spinnet, a grin on his face. Harry gulped, his features tensing badly. "Hey, Harry!" Oliver said brightly, placing an arm on his arm, in a friendly sort of way, just that. "So, ever tried the Astronomy tower?"

Harry gave him a weird look, identical to Hermione's and Ron's. "What?"

"You know, you and Malfoy, the bushes aren't really passable for well, that kind of action, try the astronomy tower.."

Harry slapped his forehead. "Stupid, slimy git." He mumbled under his breath. "I'll get Malfoy for this.." HE turned to Oliver again. "Oh, um.. thanx, uh, Wood.."

"What are you two talking about?!" Ron and Hermione chimed in. "What?!"

"You know, Harry, I never really though you'd pull it off with Malfoy. You two are a nice pair. Though I wouldn't want to be seeing your relationship interfere with your playing against him…" Harry's eyes grew big in horror. His heart stopped and sweat was forming in his face. 

"Harry, what is Oliver—"

Harry shook his head. "Um, Wood, can you keep what you saw, a secret and Herm, Ron, I feel really tired, I'm just going to go to—sleep, yeah, that's right.. go to sleep. Excuse me!"

Harry ran out the great hall, cursing both Oliver Wood and Draco Malfoy under his breath.

Draco lay on his back, in his bed, his eyes closed. He enjoyed the tranquil solitude he was feeling right then and there. He enjoyed it until it lasted—

"Hey Drac!" 

Marcus sat on Draco's sighed, a grin on his face. Draco, exasperated and annoyed opened his eyes and sat up to fake a smile. "What. Do. You. Want." He said through gritted teeth.

Marcus sighed as a dreamy look filled his face. "You're lucky you know?"

Draco gave him a weird look as what Marcus said didn't at all register in his mind. "What?"

"To bag famous Harry Potter!" Marcus said as if it was a well known fact.

"OH.MY.GOD. What. Did. I. JUST. PUT. MYSELF INTO?!!!"

TBC…

A/n: Thank you to all those who reviewed before. I don't own these characters. Please Review! And sorry if I didn't get this damn fic straight in the previous one, kasi my damn pc's really crappy..


	4. Chapter 3 the real one

What you don't know (Won't hurt you)

Chapter III- [the REAL one]

__

Under the invisibility cloak

Draco blinked furiously for several times and then closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them once more, he was breathing in harder than necessary, almost hyperventilating as what Marcus said, started slowly registering in his mind. He was in deep trouble, and what made it bitter was, it was all his fault. Reality has it, he made it look like he and his enemy were engage in an erotic battle of tonsil hockey. Which by any standards, seemed positively realistic. 

Marcus placed a hand on his arm. "Uh.. Drac..?" His friend had a very most unlikely reaction to his quaint, almost simple question. Confusion mingled with doubt as Marcus stared weirdly upon Draco.

Draco looked at Marcus' hand on his arm in mock disgust as reality started sinking in; he gritted his teeth trying to hide the air of distinctive annoyance he felt behind the fake smile he tried to desperately to put on. 

"I'm okay.." He said, picking up Marcus' hand, with his slender fingers and drawing it away. "Yeah.. erm.. You were saying?"

"How'd you bag the famous Harry Potter?" Marcus said again, on the same giggly tone much like a schoolgirl's. Draco but his lower lip. He was in deep trouble, all right. He scoured his mind for anything likely to say. Nothing. Just a blank empty thoughtless mind. Draco grumbled to himself. Neither witty retorts nor disdain would save him now. 

"Draco?" 

Draco looked up, bolting away from his thoughts. He grinned foolishly, absent-mindedly, dusting off the invisible dust from his robes. "Oh.. Yeah.." [Might as well go along with it.. After all I can't tell him the real reason I sort of kissed Potter. I mean, he MUST NOT find out that I was poking around his love life/ sex life or any of that sort...]

__

"I'm not gay and I don't even like Potter. " Draco thought of himself saying that, imagining the bemused expression that would transfix itself onto Marcus' face right then and there. "Then what were you doing there on the bushes making out with him?" 

Draco made a disgusted face. Might as well not tell the truth. It'll surely turn out ugly. Besides, if Marcus could keep it all a secret then, He and Potter wouldn't get into any trouble. Not that he really cared about Potter but, atleast, he would FINALLY get off his case and stop pestering him , and Draco's father wouldn't find out his only son, heir to Malfoy pride and honor got kissed by his unruly rival Harry Potter. Draco blushed. _He just kissed him_. It was the young Malfoy's first kiss and much to his distaste, he got it from Potter--his sworn enemy. But he had to admit it was sort of good. Potter was a good snogging-- [Oh My. Godz. What the hell am I doing? No, I'm not going to be affected by what Potter--the git--did.. I am straight.. I like Pansy Parkin--er.. maybe not but I like that girl from Ravenclaw anyway. yeah, that's right.. i'm straight..]

"DRACO?!?"  
Draco gasped. "What?!" He almost spat.

"I was asking you a question, why does it take you so long to answer, dammit?!"  
Draco bit his lower lip again; His lips was almost swollen with all the biting. But the young Malfoy had it as a habit when he tried desperately to think his way out of trouble. Thoughts washing over him like a tidal wave. But that tidal wave was too fast for him to catch up on, so there were pictures in his mind of him and Potter and their little 'snog' by the bushes, and then Flint and then Wood and then--

"I met Pot-Harry in Madam Malkin's Robe Shop in our first year." Draco blurted, his eyes widening, in shock about what he had just foretold. 

Marcus had a smile, an amused smile playing on his thin lips and he rested his back on the pillows of Draco's four-poster bed. "Go on.."

"Erm.. And I .... I.. I noticed he kept on staring at me, blushing as well..." Draco bit his lower lip, heat rushing to his cheeks as he looked down to his knees, not baring the look on Marcus' face.

"Then I got really annoyed so I asked him what the hell his problem was and then he told me I was cute and then.... Erm.. He.. He asked me out for ice cream and then we kind of clicked..." [Whoah. I just not said that]

"And then...?"

"And then we had a fight. Pot-Harry was too noble so he didn't want to be in Slytherin, when I asked him what house he wanted to be in. He wanted to be in Gryffindor.." Draco rolled his eyes. "Men! Anyway, yeah, so we had a fight and after a few weeks, school started and we became sort of like enemies but then last summer, Harry, owled me and said that he wanted me back and then...."

It started out as a small lie and then it grew bigger and bigger, more bizarre and out of this world with every word that spurted out Draco's mouth. His stories were a little bent and twisted with a Malfoy touch put into it. Okay make that really bent and twisted. In Draco's world lies were just as frequently told as truth was. Harry and he had met in Madam Malkin's Robe shop in their first year—that probably was the only thing that was truth in all that Draco had told Marcus. But of course he told him to keep it a secret, if Potter or anyone else, probably except for Wood, found out, Draco was dead meat. Literally.

"Chocolates?! That was so sweet of him!"

"Yeah, and then there was this time, you know the Dementors? Well, it really freaked Harry out and stuff so he came running into my compartment, begging me to er… make them go away!!"

Draco chuckled. 

Marcus smiled sighing. "Harry's lucky—"

"What time is it?" 

"fifteen past eight. Why?"

"Oh, geez, is dinner over yet?"

Marcus gave Draco a weird stare. "An hour ago. We've been here talking for the past hour, Draco are you feeling okay?"

Draco sighed. "Listen, I really got to go, erm… I have to.. uhh—"

"Meet Harry?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Meet Potter?! That's absurd—oh yes of course, I shall meet him erm, tonight..yeah.. I think.." Marcus gave him a weird stare and the just gave up. "Okay," he patted him on the leg, Draco flinching a bit. "Bye then.."

"Fag."

Marcus caught that last retort and turned around just after he stood up, his eyes flashing in anger and confusion. "What did you just say?" he asked through barred teeth. Draco bit his lower lip, nibbling on it softly and gulping. "Erm… Nothing.. I said, uhh, goodnight…"

Marcus' features softened. "Oh." He said. "You too, especially with Harry.."

And then he left. Draco threw a fit, tossing his pillow onto the floor and then jumping on it angrily, cursing under his breath.

Marcus' head popped into the doorway and Draco stop in mid-jump, his left foot slowly grinding the pillow underneath him. "Erm… Yes?"

"What are you doing?" Marcus asked curiously.

Draco picked up the pillow and smoothed the dusty sides of it, shoe marks all over.

Draco didn't answer, somehow he was stomped. He didn't know what to say.. 

"Anyway," A smile crept into Marcus' face as he tossed a small square packet to Draco. Draco instantly catching it in a seeker's precision. 

"What's this?" Draco toyed with the small blue packet in his fingers, not knowing what it really meant or was. It smelled funny and strange for a reason and Draco eyed Marcus with a confused expression.

"Give it to Harry, you guys might need it tonight. Not that I'm promoting pre-marital or anything but anyway…"

He left without another word. Draco stared at the small blue packet in his hands. It seemed familiar but alas, he was still clueless. But he was sure as hell he saw one of those things in his father's drawer..

Draco looked up, his eyes widening in shock as he tried not to whimper. "A condom…"

Harry rolled his eyes as he paused for a moment, slipping his quill in between the pages of his Transfigurations book. HE grumbled realizing dinner was over as he rolled over to his side, thinking about all those mashed potatoes and meatloaf, stuffed pies and… Harry's mouth was watering. His stomach grumbled and if his ears deceived him, it's as if he heard it himself—complaining!! Harry rolled his eyes, almost whimpering as events of that day started to creep back into his mind. [Malfoy. Wood. All his fault. I did not just kiss him. Technically, I just did that to shut him up. But I didn't mean it anyway. And if it wasn't for him, Wood wouldn't have thought we were a _pissing_ pair. It was all his fault.. All his fault.. Messing with me and all. I hope Sirius Black would kill him after he does me to make it even..]

Harry whimpered again; man was she hungry. His brain didn't function well at all, not with ordeals that made him worry to the max. First there was a killer on the loose to go get and kill him, then there was Voldemort and then there was—Malfoy and Wood, not to mention Marcus. If it weren't for Malfoy, Wood's perspectives unto his star seeker wouldn't have changed! But alas, everything was too late. Damn that Malfoy, Harry thought, grimacing. Harry Potter, the boy who lived in a dilemma. He sighed, hopping off his bed and slipping into his shoes. He took his invisibilty cloak with him, sliding it around his shoulders as he trudged out of the boys' dorm on his way to the kitchen.

Draco grimaced. He was hungry, confused, angry but most of all hungry. He flopped down onto the bed, closing his eyes for a second. 

His fingers ran over the plastic material of the blue packet that Marcus just gave him. A smile crept into his pale, young face as he gripped the packet in his soft hand. "Fag.." he chuckled and then rose to his feet, on his way to kitchen to get some grub. 

__

" I think Harry's acting weirdly lately.." 

"Don't take it so hard Herm, it's just our first day here at school, well our first day technically. And classes are going to officially begin tomorrow. Harry's just tired out of practice."

"Yeah but that Malfoy bit, Wood mentioned, you don't think--?"

"HERM! Geez, you know Harry would never do such a thing, he's straight thank the stars, last time I checked and besides.. With a murderer from Azkaban out to get Harry on the loose, I don't think Harry's got time to worry about his love life.."

"RON!"

"What?!!"

Harry tightened his grip around the cloak on his shoulders. Never has he seen so many **elves **[1] all at once, prancing here and there so busily. The kitchen smelled of freshly baked pie and meatloaf. Harry got rid of his cloak from himself and tried his best to sit casually by one of the tables. An elf that reminded him of Dobby walked towards him. "What does Mr. Potter want, sir?"

Harry wanted to ask how the elf knew his name, but needn't no more. There were many older wizarding folks, Harry did not even recognize, who knew even more of himself than he did. 

"Erm.. Some food, dinner, perhaps.."

Harry was full, so full that he could not eat no more, suddenly a familiar drawl highlighted the moment. "Well well well, look who we have here.."

"And who might you be?" Harry jeered, rolling his eyes as he stood up to meet Malfoy, realizing they were just of the same height. "The fag who kissed his enemy in front of two queens!"

Draco's anger or was it a blush-? Rose to his face. He stepped forward, his arm raised; ready to strike Harry in the face but was stopped mid-way when Harry caught his arm just in time. "Shh.. do you hear that?"

Harry's features tensed as he placed a finger on his lips, Draco drew his hand away. "What the hell—" He hissed as Harry grabbed a cloak made out of fine green material, spreading it out in front of him. 

"Ooh, are the Dementors there out to get you, or is Sirius—"

"Shut the fuck up!" Harry said, his green eyes flashing in anger and annoyance. "Someone is coming and as much as I'd want to get expelled, I don't want anyone to catch me here , most especially not with you!!"

Draco rolled his eyes and let out a 'hmmph' as he folded his arms across his chest in a somewhat fetching way. 

Footsteps sounded and a man's voice—a familiar voice to Harry's ears— seemed to be coming close. And he had with him—A companion, or perhaps more, he was talking to someone and Harry did not want to find out who it was any more. Quickly he spread his cloak over him—over Draco who he pressed between his arms to the wall. Draco's cheeks flushed as his enemy dared not to move, voices sounding in the background. "Potter—what is this you're doing?" Draco was tense, his heart rate increasing rapidly as Harry's breath blew hot against his skin. Harry's arms were barring him in between, for the blonde had no means of escape. They were so close—so close and Harry was breathing so hard, his features tense as well and worried. "Shut up, Malfoy." He said quietly, annoyed. "We're under my invisibility cloak and unless you want to get expelled, here's a little tip for you, SHUT UP!"

Draco was about to reply, a witty retort to put it in, but then as the two pre-teens heard a voice he was cut. 

"Ahh, Padfoot, my friend, don't you worry, you are safe with me." Sounds of glass being placed onto the table of some sort. "As long as you we both know you are innocent, I'll keep you safe from them.."

Chairs moving loudly, almost scraping the floor. "Moony, somehow I can't help being worried. The Ministry—those ghastly Dementors they're after me. That rotten Pettigrew must pay for this!" A hand pounding against the table. 

"He will, my dear friend.. he will…"

Draco stared at his enemy, his heart beating in pulses so fast, skipping a beat as Harry started moving ever so close. His leg touched his and his left arm absent-mindedly fell on Draco's side. Draco flinched at that encounter and Harry instantly looked up. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, in a whisper barely audible.

Draco shook his head. Harry slowly walked closer again, this time, his hands on Draco's shoulder, still unmoving. Draco bit his lower lip, electricity running up and down his spine. "Potter…" He grimaced as it came out as a purr. Harry turned to Draco. "What?" he asked softly, forgetting the voices in the background. 

Draco slowly moved his arm down his robe pocket, his hand accidentally brushing on Harry's chest, but Harry did not move. He was afraid one false move might loosen the invisibility cloak they both had on. Harry gripped the material in his fingers tightly, then realizing he had both his hands on his enemy's shoulder. He looked down at Draco who was rummaging gently into his pocket. When Draco felt the familiar plastic material of blue packet slide in his fingers, he instantly looked up, not knowing Harry was looking down upon him, thus letting their lips brush against each other's. Draco blushed as Harry's lips suddenly felt wonderful on his. So soft, so young, it was nothing he ever felt before. His heart fluttered, the unknown feeling fleeting inside his body and then faltering once more—fading as Harry drew back. "Sorry.." he mumbled, biting on his lower lip. None of the two boys said anything and Draco felt confused—worried even why he felt that way—like he enjoyed Harry's lips on his. Harry eyed the blue packet on Draco's fingers and gave him a questioning look. "A Condom?"

Draco chuckled. "So witty of you, Potter." He said quietly, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Guess you use it on the Weasel boy, don't you?"

Harry rolled his eyes, his fingers almost scraping into Draco's shoulder if it wasn't for the other pre-teen's robes. "Funny.." he sat harshly, rolling his eyes. 

"Marcus gave it to me, says it might be of use to US tonight.."

Harry's eyes widened in horror. "What?" he spat.

Suddenly all went silent.

Draco gasped.

"Moony did.. Did you hear that?"

Harry was panting, sweating and so was Draco. He was so worried, so tense he didn't realize he was already moving closer to the other boy.

"Hear what?"

Draco bit his lower lip. [ oh no..]

"I swear I hear—oh nothing, I guess I'm just being paranoid.. go on.."

Harry breathed in a sigh of relief he chuckled lightly, a foolish smile on his face. Draco let a ghost of a smile creep into his thin lips as he realized how his enemy looked so cute especially when he smiled…

When the two left, Padfoot/ Moony, Harry made sure he heard the door slam in the distance. The two boys fell atop each other, their tension finally released; Harry atop of Draco, muscles soar and stiff. Harry was smiling. "Thank God!" he said.

Draco laughed all of a sudden—a hearty laugh. And then Harry laughed in tune with him. When they stopped, they were staring at each other. Harry realized he was on top of his enemy and so he stood up.

"Never knew this was your idea of fun, Potter…"

"You do not know me so, Malfoy…"

Draco chuckled, as Harry stood to his feet, helping him up.

TBC…

[1] Nuthin important just—Legolas Greenleaf!!

REVIEWS!!!!

PLEASE!!!


	5. Chapter 4 or 5 at least ffnet says so

Guess who's back?!?!?! Yeah, I'm continuing my ficieees!!!Sorry to all the peepz who've waited for so long nd to everyone who reviewed-love you! This goes out to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! GOD BLESS YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!   


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

chapter 5- Snog-o-rama   


Draco stared into the mirror. A blond boy of 13 stared back at him, a wistful look in his young, gray eyes. He sighed and a small smile threatened to break free as he began toying with the silvery-blond strands of hair on his forehead. 

Last night had been lovely. Potter andhe had actually *kissed*! Well, accidental or not, Draco did not care as long as it was a brushing of lips and skin. 

_What the hell am I thinking??!?!_

_I'm 13 years old for God's sake! Potter's a.. ANOTHER guy! I can't be feeling such.. such horrid feelings!! NO! A Malfoy does not blush.. he doesn't.. NO-_

"What's that on your face, Malfoy?" 

Draco rolled his eyes and snapped at that voice. "Please leave me for dead? I'm kind of busy right now-?"   
He glared at the other occupant of the room who sauntered over to him, leaning his elbows on the mirror. 

Blaise Zabini snickered and placed a finger on Draco's pale cheek. ".Hey. You have a zit." 

Draco's eyes widened. "WHAAAATT?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!" 

He checked his reflection; a small raw, pink bump formed on his left cheek. He caressed it miserably with his index finger. "No..No..!!! Argh! I'll kill that bloody, HARRY POTTER!" 

Blaise looked amused as well as annoyed. He chuckled and snorted, arms crossed in front of his chest. "You know what that means, don't you?" He challeneged the Malfoy. 

Draco look horror-stricken. He cocked his head in a stiff attempt to look at Blaise. "Uh..No-?" 

"My dear young Malfoy, you are in love." Blaise laughed at this as Draco cradled his cheek and frowned fetchingly. _Damn these hormones._   
"And.. May I ask who the lucky girl is..?" (The Author-? *lol*)   
  


Draco glared at him. _No it's not a girl._ "I have to.." He faltered quickly then stormed out of the room. "Tell Crabbe not to eat the chocolates mother sent me, alright? I have some important business to attend to." 

Blaise shrugged lazily as he dropped into Draco's bed. "Sure," he drawled. 

*** 

"Aren't you.. a little worried, Harry?" Ron asked for the umpteenth time as Harry, Hermione and Ron admired the lazily swimming squid (isn't it always the squid?) padding in the murky waters of the lake. 

Harry sighed. "On the contrary, Ron. I'm not a touch, worried." He cast Hermione a long-suffering look, Hermione's face contorting in sympathy. "Look, if Sirius Black is out to get me, then, I guess I'd just have to face him like I do Voldemort." 

Ron and Hermion gasped at him. 

"Okay, fine!" Harry raised his hands in surrender. " 'The dark lord'. " He gestured with his two fingers to emphasize.   
"However, sometimes it worries me though. I mean, Black is a murderer after all. I'd rather Volde-the dark lord *ahem* kill me than a mad murderer because that'd be a lot less bloody, if you know what I mean." 

Hermione and Ron gaped at him. Ron spoke up incredulously. "Have you gone mad, Harry?" He coughed. "I'm sorry I thought I heard you say you'd rather be killed by *shudder* the dark lord than to be murdered by Black." 

Harry laughed. "I was kidding. Either way, I'd still die anyway." He shrugged nonchalantly. "At least I'd join my parents, right?" 

Hermione frowned. "Harry, that's not it. "She placed a hand on his arm, a forlorn look casting shadows on her beautiful feautures. "Death is much more than you think. It's not this easy thing to grasp. I've read in a book once-" 

Ron groaned. "Oh, brother!" 

Hermione glared. "Anyway as I was saying here-" 

"Potter." 

They all looked up simultaneously and Ron and Hermione both glared at the Slytherin standing over them.   
However their friend seemed a little too preoccupied at the moment, after last night's fiasco. He ravished having Malfoy's soft, aristocratic lips on his, though for a moment's brush merely, it still was bliss. 

Malfoy's hair reached his chin and his gray eyes sparkled calmy, withholding this certain look of superiority that only he could carry. He looked down at them, his pale features tensed as he eyed them all one by one, and then as he gazed down upon Harry, his eyes softened. 

There was a slight smile on his thin lips. Harry's heart beat rapidly. He must've missed what his nemesis had said because his lips were moving silently, well at least to Harry. 

"Harry?" Hermione asked at the boy who almost drooled over at Draco. "Harry, are you okaY?!" 

Draco's brow quirked. "Potter, as much as I'd love to sit and have tea, I'd rather not stay and watch you salivating over the Mudblood there." 

Hermione blushed and cradled bothe her cheeks whereas Ron stood up and readied himself to punch Malfoy. 

"No!" Harry found himself saying, standing in front of Ron, arms stretched to shield the blond ferret(?), oops, PoA right? Uhm.. blond nemesis from Ron. "Harry?" 

"Potter-?" Draco felt his pre-teen heart fluttering. _He's standing so close!!!_

"Uhh.. yeah, Malfoy.." He turned to look at the other boy, looking down at his feet.   
"You want to have a word with me? Uhm, uhh.." 

Hermione and Ron were watching. _Oh well, might as well hold his hand and take the chance._

He dragged the other boy at a distance, Hermione and Ron staring dumbly after them. 

"Harry's acting very... strange recently." Ron observed. " Don't you think it's because of Black?"   
*** 

Harry was panting and he steadied himself, hands on his knees. He looked up and peered through his glasses and watched in awe as Draco raked his slender fingers through his blond hair, looking quite...attractive.. 

He sighed and pacified his heavy breathing and glared at Harry, at least tried to as the other boy was waling over to him now, bringing up a hand to his cheek. "You're so.. pretty, Malfoy." 

Draco almost fainted. "..What?!" He cried out, secretly savoring the feeling of Harry's hand on his cheek. 

Then, Harry frowned. "..You have a.. pimple?" He yanked his hand away. "What the hell did you do?" 

"Well, Potter." He spat the name shamefully. "Blaise Zabini says that if one is in love.. a pimple sprouts out of one's skin." 

Harry was smiling widely, no grinning from ear to ear. "So, what does that mean, Draco?" 

Draco frowned. "I dunno.. Hey! Hey! STOP THAT! DON'T TOUCH IT!" He pushed Harry away. "Don't call me Draco and don't ever touch me again or I'll make sure my father finds out!" 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, it's your name, isn't it?" He sighed. "Whatever, look. It's your fault anyway. If you haven't told Flint and Wood that we were dating, then, heck I'd live the rest of my life peacefully. I mean, my life is nothing short of normal I know, what with Voldemort and Black wanting my death, but, the least I need right now is something else to complicate things the way they are, get it?" 

"No." Draco glowered darkly at him. "Frankly I don't. Here's you, trying to tell me not to complicate things when let's face it Potter, I merely saved your ass out there! *IF* you hadn't been so nosey as to sneak a peek at your captain's humble sex life, dragging me into your mess when I came innocently bystanding, we would not be experiencing such torment on both parts-" 

"Can I.. can I kiss you?" 

Draco's eyes widened. "Excuse me?" 

"You talk too much, you know that, Malfoy? Just this.. this once let me-" 

Draco walked over to him and numbly nodded, his arms snaking up Harry's shoulder blades and around his neck. "Potter, I'm not an expert in kissing so pardon me for my-" 

"Malfoy?" 

"What?" 

"Shut up." 

Draco rolled his eyes. 

Harry braced himself as he wrapped his arms around the other boy's slender waist, shutting his eyes. He had never felt anything like that before. He was a growing teen after all, but fancying another boy and MALFOY of all people, was allot different from his perception of hormonal changes. Draco waited patiently, eyes shut as he stood there, wrapped in Harry's arms, his heart missing random beats as the other boy leaned in close, lips hovering above his. 

Harry did not know how to kiss at all and he was worried it might be messy and gross if he tried slipping in a tongue, since my dear slash fans, he was only 13! He settled for an affectionate, sweet kiss on the thin lips. 

It stayed there, like that, for a long.. *LONG* moment, both boys not wanting to break free. 

"Dbray-kpho?" Harry asked underneath Draco's lips. "Uhm.. I thphink wphe can stop nphow." 

Draco pulled away, blushing. "Po-Harry, I.. I don't know what to say, really. I'm merely 13 years of age-" 

"Aren't we both?" 

Draco snorted, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck tighter. "I'm confused, and in a away I know that what *this* thing is, is wrong.. but it.. feels so right." 

Harry hugged him tighter. "Yeah, I'm spooked out too." 

Draco rested his chin against Harry's shoulder blade. "I don't want anyone to know this either.." He sighed mournfully. "Or my father will kill me." 

"Drac?" 

"Hmm?" Harry smelled so good. 

"I think I'm infatuated with you." 

"I think I like you." 

"Can we snog again?" 

"Sure." 

"Draco?" 

Muffled, "What?!" 

"Do something with your pimple, okay?" 

"Fine." 

20 feet away, Padfoot watched in amazement. "Damn, he followed after his father, didn't he?" he asked Lupin who had already passed out. "James had had a relationship with Lucius didn't he, Moony? Didn't-"   
He stared down at him. "Damn." 

****   


TBC!!! 

YIPPEEEEE!!!!!! I'VE WRITTEN SOMETHING NOW! I PROMISE TO UPDATE THIS WEEK, OKAY? PLEASE REVIEW, AND TELL ME YOUR SUGGESTIONS, NE?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 5 or 6

Thank you to all those wonderful reviews! Right now I'd like to dedicated this chapter to everyone who has ever reviewed, thanks a lot, people! Like I promised, the 6th chapter. God, I'm getting confused! This too, is from the sixth chappie of PoA when Draco's got his arm broken because of Buckbeak, etc.. I'm not really changing the book, just adding some more things. Btw, standard disclaimers apply, I do not own a single thing. 

~~~~~~~ 

Chapter six: Toil and Trouble 

"Oh.. brother!" Harry mentally gave Draco a kick. "You had to complicate things don't you?" He watched numbly as Draco yelled something about dying and his father as Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, along with some Slytherin fussed over him, Hagrid being the only one who looked concerned and panicked. 

The Gryffindors, however, looked slightly disgusted and amused, well except for a raven haired teen who frowned in dismay at his screaming-like-a-moron *boyfriend*. They were in their Care of Magical Creatures class and Hagrid had just asked who wanted to come up close with a Hippogriff and since, all of them were at least 20 feet away or more and everyone, except Hermione probably had a very scared look about their face, Harry decided to step up. After all, like Professor Trelawney had said, he was going to die. 

So he shrugged, gathered all his courage and volunteer. 

"I'm dying!" Draco yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!" (from PoA) 

Harry couldn't help but snort as the blond was lifted up by Hagrid and taken up to the castle. He'd wandered his eyes lazily and he gazed at a gash on Draco's arm, couldn't help but feel pained too, and cast Draco a sympathetic look in which the Slytherin frowned back at him. 

As they left, Hagrid with Draco, the Slytherins were on a frantic mantra.   
"It's all Hagrid's fault!" "Hagrid's fault!" "They should fire him right away!" Said Pansy Parkinson on the verge of tears. 

Harry let the sounds of the outside world fade as he focused on one specific thing. He watched as Buckbeak stretched its legs, looking anything but perturbed. If that Hippogriff had *really* hurt his dragon, then let it be *massacre*! He sighed, frown deepening. But then again, Draco always *liked* to exaggerate. If he was then, it should be him to be ready for an early death. 

"Damn that Malfoy!" Ron said in an undertone more like a curse. "I wish he would just die already."   
Harry shot him a withering look. _Frankly, no_. He shrugged. "Come on, Ron, let's go." He tugged at Ron's sleeve and they went. 

"Do you-" Hermione's voice was a whisper. "Do you think he'll be fine?" 

"He will," Harry assured her as they climbed up the stairs to the portrait hole. 

"Hagrid, I mean." Hermione said. "After this comes out, I'm not sure if he'll be fine." 

Harry shrugged sheepishly as Hermione stared strangely at hi,/ 

"Oh, he will!" Ron said haughtily. "If Malfoy screws Hagrid's life, heh, I'm going to murder him, real bad!" 

Hermione paused, again. "D'you think he'll be all right?" said Hermione nervously. (from PoA) 

"'Course he will. Madam Pomfrey can mend cuts in a second." said Harry. 

~*~   


They'd visited Hagrid that night, after which, Harry had snuck out of his dormitory to visit *someone* else *under* the invisibility cloak his deceased father offered as a family heirloom. Ron and Hermione did not know of course, for if they did, then Harry' life would go down the drain. 

He opened the door of the Infirmary, muttered "Lumos," and the dark room brightened almost instantly from the offered light coming from Harry's wand. 

Harry's gaze softened from its tensed expression as he laid eyes at the peacefully sleeping Draco on one of the beds, his arm bandaged and laid next to him stiffly. Harry's green eyes hinted of warmth as he cast his cloak aside and walked over to Draco, grazing his fingers against the bruise on his cheek. 

He sighed in defeat. It was strange to be feeling *affection* towards the other boy. He usually was a stuck-up, arrogant, aloof, annoying, sophisticated brat hiding behind his father's shadow and Harry had once thought he'd like to see the day Draco Malfoy would go down, but at that moment he couldn't think of anything but how Draco looked so pretty sleeping. 

He smiled. "I'm screwed, all right." 

"Wake up beautiful." He murmured softly. Draco moaned and mumbled. 

"Go away." 

"It's me Harry." 

"Whatever, Pansy. Get lost or I'll hex you." 

Annoyed, "Wake up Draco!" 

Groggily, "Shut up." 

"WAKE UP!" 

"Go sod off, Pansy." 

"I came to visit and this is all you give me?!? For the love of Christ, Draco, wake up!!" 

Dreamily, with a boyish smirk, "Hmm.. Harry.....You're so cuuuuuteeeeeeee......Weasley get off of him!! He's mine.. HA! I already snogged him so that puts me in a higher rank than you!! Oh and the mudblood too!! Harry's MINE!! " 

Harry blushed. "Hey, come on!" He nudged him on the cheek with his fist. Draco leaned into his touch and hugged his hand with his free arm. "Harry....." 

Harry leaned down and kissed his forehead, lightly blowing on his skin, tickling the blond boy. "Draco.." 

Draco's eyes opened a crack and Harry brought his wand at the bedside table, its tip still lighted. "Harry..!" His voice sounded delighted and he groaned when he realized his arm was bandaged. "..Damn.." he croaked as he struggled to sit up. He looked up at the other boy and sighed. 

"Sorry about awhile ago." He patted next to him and Harry climbed into the covers, a slight giddy look on his face. "You were kind of out of it, I noticed, so I decided to avert your attention. And you were staring at the mudblood and, well, I heard some nasty rumours that she fancies you. Pansy Parkinson said a little while ago that, Professor Trelawney said you'd gotten the grim and stuff-" 

Harry snorted. "Trelawney's a crackpot. She's rubbish!" he idly held Draco's pale hand in his. "Don't believe in what you hear, Draco. I like you allot, sometimes I think I love you already.." 

"You think?" 

Harry shrugged as he leaned his chin on Draco's shoulder blade. "I'm too young to know what love is, really. Maybe this *thing* whatever it is, is *that* strong that later on when we're legal to really, really date then.. I can proudly say that I love you.." 

Draco let out a wistful sigh. "Do you think we're too young for this?" 

"Nope!" He grinned as the boy pouted and huddled closer to him. "I reckon when things like these come, they come for a reason.." 

Draco yawned. "I really was hurt at Care of Magical Creatures," he inhaled Harry's lovely scent as the boy kissed his cheek and wrapped his foot around his legs. "I saw in your expression that you weren't bothered at all." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "It looks like you were faking it." He sounded annoyed and stifled a yawn. "You're getting Hagrid into allot of trouble, you know? Look, Draco, you know there's always you. And only you." 

"I'm flattered, Potter." Draco drawled. "Your hands are going places I do not permit them to even come to, so if you please-? Hands off. Thank you." 

Harry frowned. "I thought that there's an *us* already?" 

"Oh, there is, is there?" 

"Yes-?" 

"Hmm..." 

"What?!" 

"I can smell a girl's cologne on your shirt." 

Harry blushed. "Hermione's probably. I hugged her because she was so worried of Hagrid-which brings me to my point. What the hell was that show for?!?!?!!! I got so worried, I barely touched dinner!" 

"Hmm. That should teach you." 

Harry bit his exposed shoulder blade. 

"Ow!" Draco glared at him. "First it was your roaming hands now you've resolved into biting-?" 

Harry stuck out his tongue. 

Draco sighed miserably. "I'm hopelessly drawn to you, Potter." He admitted, flushing. "I was struck with a sudden fear that Trelawney's predictions might come true. I didn't want to lose you this early, or if at all." 

Harry smiled warmly, drying the wet patch at Draco's cheeks. "I'll take care of myself, sir!" He saluted. 

"Don't call me 'sir'." 

"Okay, fine, 'ma'am'!" 

"Idiot." 

Harry chuckled. "Hey, want to get out on a romp with me, tonight?" 

"I'm bloody tired, Harry. And my head hurts-" 

The first kiss of the night. It was short, but sweet. 

"Stop bribing me with kisses. My arm's bandaged, it hurts and I'm sleepy.." 

"Does it hurt that bad?" 

"Idiot. What do you think?" 

"I think you're faking it." 

"Hmph!" He leaned closer to Harry and hugged him with his free arm, like a little child to a doll. "Whatever, I'm sleeping.Goodnight, Mr. Potter." 

"You asked me what I thought!" 

"Whatever. Goodnight~!" 

15 minutes later they were walking around Hogwarts for no particular reason at all. Harry gripped at Draco's fingers as a slight breeze chilled him to the bone. "God it's so cold at this hour." 

Draco snorted. "Well it *was* your idea, anyway. It's not like I dragged you here and threatened you to come or else I'd never *visit* you." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Don't spoil the romantic, vibe." 

"Romantic vibe? Is there at all? It's below 10 degrees out here!" he gestured with his other arm. "And good God, Harry you're shaking!" 

"You know, you look pretty in the moonlight." 

Draco blushed. "No one's ever told me that." 

Harry closed the gap between them and leaned his lips to hover above the Slytherin's. "And you know what else is pretty?" 

Draco shook his head, his heart skipping a beat. "What?" he whispered breathlessly. 

"The sight of you flushing when I tell you that." 

He wrapped his arms around the boy's shoulders and pushed him forward for a long, affectionate kiss. 

"Oliver.. God, Oliver.. hit that *spot*.. God.." (*lol* I'm sorry! I just had to insert myself, hahahahaha! ) 

"Oh, not again!" Harry mumbled as Draco hugged him saying something like 'horny faggots' . 

A series of gaspy moans and thuds ensued and Harry swore he had slammed his head on the wall if Draco had not been there, snickering. 

"Harry, where are we again?" 

Harry checked his surroundings. "The Astronomy Tower." he said pointedly. 

"PERVERT!" Draco bellowed, slapping his arm. "YOU BROUGHT ME TO A MAKE-OUT PLACE?!?!! WE'RE NOT EVEN OLD ENOUGH TO DO SUCH THINGS AND YOU DARED TO-" 

He stopped, eyes watering with tears. _Gee, never thought a Malfoy could get so *emotional*.___

He was panting in rage, Harry's brow quirked. "I didn't bring you here because of that. I thought we'd see the stars." 

He shrugged. "But since-" 

He stopped when the most annoying sound reverberated from one of the rooms around. 

"What the hell's that?" 

_Oliver and Percy.___

Harry had his arms around Draco. _Shit._ _Percy._ Percy was Ron's brother. Oliver was Marcus' boyfriend. What the hell was he doing with *Percy*? 

"Harry.." Draco buried his hand mournfully in his boyfriend's chest. "We're so in trouble." 

tbc...   
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	7. Chapter 6 or 7

A Christmas present for all you lovely reviewers! BTW, Kaori Yuki owns the fab manga Boys Next Door, check it out, peepz!!  
  


Chapter 6/7: I'll only belong to you

"Draco Malfoy?"  
Draco's eyes widened and he gulped, trying to hide his face from Percy and Oliver by burying his nose in Harry's chest. "Uh..no.. no.. Ma name's Dr-Demy , hehe.. Draco's cousin.." He kicked Harry in the shin. "Hide me, you idiot." Harry covered him with his robes, heck, at least tried to what with the large cast and all. 

"Uh, yeah Demy.." Harry rolled his eyes. "Lame name." Another kick in the foot.

Oliver's face lightened up as he recognized him and squinted. "Malfoy? Malfoy!" He walked over to them like the old pals they were and slapped Draco on the back which made the Slytherin jump towards Harry. "Harry, you naughty bloke you! You brought him to the Astronomy Tower!" 

Draco rolled his eyes and blushed whereas Percy remained forgotten.

"Uhh.. Oliver, what are you doing here?" Harry asked innocently as Draco rubbed his sore back, cursing everyone to his broomstick. 

Oliver laughed nervously. "Well, you see.. I'm with er.. Percy here and uh.." He fiddled with his fingers and looked down at his shoes. "Well.."

Draco made a face and looked towards Percy who blushed darker than his red, flaming hair. "I thought you were with Marcus Flint?" Draco said, feigning innocence. 

He looked from both boys and smirked as Percy's face flushed a darker shade of red that of which showed anger as his eyes were glaring menacingly and accusingly at Oliver. 

"I thought you said you broke up with him!" 

Oliver bit his lower lip. "Well, I said, we 'cooled off' albeit but that doesn't necessarily mean that we're..over?" 

"Why you no good, scoundrel!" He walked over to Oliver and slapped him hard on the face. "And to think that you promised me a trip to Paris!" 

With that, Percy turned around and ran crying like a sissy.  

"Percy! Perce, babe, come back!!!!!" Oliver ran after him, footsteps echoing in the night as Draco and Harry watched their backs retreating into the night. 

"I love you babe! Come back!!!!!"

"I think we should go to bed," Draco said thoughtfully after a moment of silence. "We've seen far too much drama and I sure don't want to witness Flint's reaction to that tonight."

Harry nodded numbly. "Might I suggest the Gryffindor boys' dorm then?" 

Draco kicked him in the foot. "Paris?" Harry suggested. Draco scowled. Harry just laughed. Draco was to aim another swat at him when Harry held his fingers softly.

"Honestly, Draco," Harry grabbed his slender elbow to the general direction of the Gryffindor tower. "You keep kicking and hitting me all the time, it's a miracle I don't end up breaking a few bones or accumulating a few bruises from this relationship." 

Draco snorted. "That's rather exaggerated, don't you think?" He was vaguely aware of the fact that indeed he was being steered to the Gryffindor Common Room. "I just don't like the way you're being insinuative, that's all." 

"You can hop into the covers now." Harry grinned. Draco looked around and almost gasped. It was Harry's dorm. How utterly eerily fast, he thought. He stared in front of him where Harry's four poster bed was presented to him. 

He slapped him (Harry) in the face. Harry cradled his abused cheek. 

"HEY!" 

"Don't 'hey' me! I don't appreciate your being insinuative the least!" Draco pouted and crossed his arms. "Hmph!"

"Oh, bloody hell, Draco!" Harry grimaced. "I didn't mean that we could go all humpin' thumpin'!" Draco glared at him. "-I MEANT we could go snuggle up and cuddle, feel the romantic vibe and that entire mushy package that comes with it." "Entire package?" Draco made a disgusted face. 

"How old are you, Harry? Seventeen?" He paced back and forth and rolled his eyes at Harry. "Perhaps you're a bloody adult trapped in the body of a thirteen year old? No? Well then, I'm not either and as far as our ages our concerned, we're not allowed to engage in a sexual relationship yet-why?! Because there are special contraptions, protection for these things-"

"Like a condom?"

Draco made a frustrated sound. He wheeled around to face Harry and was about to slap him in the face again when Harry caught his arm and smothered his lips with kisses.

"Shut up, Draco"

Draco did.

~~~**~~~

Marcus Flint checked his watch for the umpteenth time and sighed in frustration as he paced impatiently back and forth. Oliver was late-for the second night in a row. He nibbled on his lip worriedly and decided to chew at his thumbnail. "God, Oliver, where are you?" Oliver was never like this, he always came first, was always eager to start fast and rough. Marcus leaned his head on the wall. 

No way can Filch stop their midnight meeting now. Not when their relationship has gotten so close to the next level, so long, so far.

"Perce, babe! Come back! Perce! Percy!!!!!!" 

Marcus' head snapped up. "Oliver?"

Oliver was running after that Weasley head-boy, head sissy (whatever).  

"OLIVER WOOD!!" he bellowed after Oliver who stopped in his tracks all of a sudden while a small blob of red hair wheezed in front of him into the Gryffindor tower.

"Uh-oh.." Oliver glanced briefly at Marcus and Percy chose that moment to stop the hell with his running. 

"Flint?" Percy's eyes glazed over momentarily and he stomped angrily toward Flint and bitch-slapped him.

Flint in turn, pushed him to the floor and thus, the fight began. A grey cloud of smoke formed as fists and kicks ensued.

"Don't fight over me, guys." Oliver flashed them a serene smile. "You two could share me if you want to."  The grin broadened. Then faltered.

Wrong move, Wood.

~**~

  
"Harry..." Draco murmured as he stretched lazily on the sheets of Harry's bed. He reached down with his free hand under the crimson pillows and grasped at something beneath. He pulled his hand out as Harry scurried over to him to plant a gratitious kiss on his little blond head after closing the curtains that surround them and gasped at what he saw. 

"Oh, my GOD, Harry!" 

Harry looked at him questioningly, irritated. "What is it this time?"

"You collect yaoi manga?" 

Harry blushed and shrugged. Draco smiled fondly at Harry and caressed his cheek. 

"How'd you know about these things anyway, Drac?" Harry asked afterwards after coping with the initial embarassment that ensued with a moment of silence and snickeing in Draco's part. "I thought they were supposed to be muggle-made, right? How come 'yaoi' is even present in your vocabulary, eh?" 

"Aren't we slash as well?" Draco rolled the stack of yaoi manga's and hit Harry's leg with it but Harry quickly averted his attack. ~author snickers~ "And besides, there are yaoi made by japanese witches too, you know." Draco opened a manga randomly, this one entitled 'Boys Next Door' and flipped through it, squinting in the dark. "Harry, don't you think there's far too much blood in here?" He looked up at the taller boy who wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on his shoulderblade. "Who's this prat?" 

"That," he pointed at a spectacled boy in the drawings. "Is Adrian Clay. He's the main character, kind of disturbed since when he was a kid he killed his mother. She was a prostitute, you see, and--"

Draco leaned down behind him and felt Harry's warmth comforting. He yawned and Harry half-dragged, half-carried him to lie on the pillows.

"Tell me more Harry," Draco best kept his eyes open and he pulled Harry closer, wrapping his leg around Harry's calf. "I want to hear all of it."

Harry sighed. It was strange to finally find solace in somebody's presence. Eternal prosperity, warmth and affection that the young Malfoy was not aware he emitted. The Draco Malfoy who slept in his arms right then was diffrent from the one he traded insults with since 2 years ago. 

Somehow it didn't matter if Sirius Black was on the loose and out to kill him, if Voldemort was waiting any moment now to attack all of Hogwarts, somehow Draco's presence was the only ethereal thing that ever mattered in the screwed, contorted world. "Draco.. I think...I'm.. falling in love with you.."

Draco was asleep.

~**~

"Malfoy!?" Blaise crept into the curtains of Draco Malfoy's four poster and found Draco sleeping soundly. "Malfoy, it's time for breakfast. Get your filthy arse off that bed and get up. It's our turn to clean the dorm today!" 

Draco opened the green, velvet curtains to allow sunlight to burn the sleep from Draco's sleepy eyes. 

"MALFOY! GET UP!"

Draco groaned, still groggy and he rubbed his eyes momentarily before blinking through the strong light that filtered through his delicated blond lashes."Harry?"

Blaise's eyes narrowed. "Who's Harry? Do you mean Potter?"

Draco blushed and burried his head into his pillow. He was back to his dorm now and was slightly surprised. Harry could never have brought him there for he didn't remember giving any passwords or any of that sort. Then again..

He shut his eyes and smiled to himself. Harry, so full of surprises.

"Malfoy?" Blaise asked softly. "MALFOY!!!!!!!"

Draco cringed and glared at the other occupant of the room. "WHAT?!"

"Are those Gryffindor robes you're wearing?"

tbc…

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: 

Everything had all gone down to the gutter and this one single mistake had altered their lives significantly. But nothing mattered now, nothing mattered but the beating of their hearts as one, nothing mattered but the love they shared amidst the hate they had once built around themselves. 

_So much for beating Draco in Quidditch_, Harry thought, a smile slowly forming on his lips as he recalled the night before. It was so much real, almost that it Harry felt he was in a totally different universe where logic and reason were far a million light-years away and to be without them was bliss anyway and irrelevant. 

Last night, Harry knew then and there that the person in his arms— this was the person Harry wanted to share all his life with even if it be so ludicrous because of his young age. It wasn't infatuation, not a small, schoolboy's crush and yet even with its distinct feeling, it had with it little tingles of those but was much more stronger, encompassed all superficial, minor attractions. It was love.

All his life, Harry Potter wanted to be loved completely, wanted to feel how it was to have somebody by his side. Even in that short span of time, he knew that although he and his lithe blonde lacked the 'magic words' that emanated the deepest affection or the formality of a real, well-established relationship, the fact being that they were merely 13, that in their young, juvenile hearts, it was all real. It was love. Or something close to it anyway.

Harry sighed dreamily. Nothing could stop the way he felt then. Nothing. Especially not when he'd just dragged a half-unconscious Draco Malfoy into the Slytherin Dorms. 

"Harry!"

Ron poked his head into the drapes surrounding Harry's four-poster bed. Sunlight filtered into the little space that connected Harry with the real world and he groaned, realizing it was morning already. "What is it Ron?" Harry pulled the covers up his chest and rolled over to another side so he didn't have to face Ron. Somehow his little nocturne relationship with Draco made him feel guilty when around his friends. 

"Today's Thursday, Double Potions with the Slytherins." Ron glared at nobody in particular. "Have to wake up extra-early if you still want to enjoy your meal and digest it properly."

"Slytherins…" Harry slurred unconsciously, a dreamy look about his face. "Draco."

"What?" Ron asked confused; he had pushed open the drapes now and Harry had to lift his hand above his eyes to shelter them from the harsh sun. Luckily, he had his glasses on, what sending Draco halfway to across the school and back into his dorm room and all. "Harry, are you feeling any good?"

"Yeah, couldn't be any better." Harry shut his eyes, sighing before pulling himself together and swinging his legs at the edge of his bed. Ron was already dressed for breakfast, except that his hair was disheveled in odd sorts. Harry had bags under his eyes and Ron shook his head at him, which reminded him of Hermione when she reprimanded them about unfinished or carelessly done homework.

"Maybe you should rest or something." Ron ran a hand through his red hair and frowned. "This whole fiasco with… Black, and those dementors," Ron bowed his head down, unable to look Harry in the eye. "They could give you a good night's worry. For all I can say, you should just lay back. Let everything flow easy, don't trouble yourself over that, all right Harry?"

Harry gave him a small smile and nodded. "You know what Ron?"

"What?" Ron walked over to the chest at the foot of his four-poster bed to retrieve his brush.

"I'm looking forward to Double Potions with the Slytherins today."

Ron gave him a quizzical look. "Why?"

***

"A Gryffindor?" Blaise shook his head as Draco combed his hair with usual finesse. He had a little trouble though, since his other arm was in a cast. "Honestly, Malfoy, you could be so… queer sometimes. If you're father finds out about this, you're dead as a rat. And leaving the infirmary like that—" He snorted. "It takes some courage. Your really defy the rules (At this, Draco looked smug.) but still remain to be queer."

"I AM NOT QUEER!" Draco spat, taking more time to fix his blonde tresses than needed. "And besides, what father doesn't know, can't hurt him. Right, Blaise?"

Blaise stared at the youngest Malfoy's back as he continued running the comb through his hair, carelessly smooth in everything he did. 

"Right Blaise?"

"…Right." Blaise just shook his head. "Whatever." He walked over to the door and didn't do so much as throw a glance over at Draco. "I'm going down to breakfast. You do what you want, Master Malfoy. It's your life after all. " 

"Yeah, maybe I will." Draco smiled at his reflection in the mirror who did, equally the same.

***

Breakfast was another ordeal in the Gryffindor table. Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood were at least civil to each other. However, today they sat at least 2 feet from each other, refrained from locking eyes and touching. Percy's eyes were swollen and bloodshot. Oliver was forking his breakfast until Harry and Ron strolled into the scene with Hermione.

"Morning, Wood!" Ron said happily. "How's practice going? Eager to beat those haughty, egocentric, self-centered, self-absorbed Slytherins?" Harry grit his teeth as he sat down next to Hermione.

Wood said nothing, just looked up at him with a pissed off expression. Ron took the hint and sat across Harry, next to Dean Thomas who happily chatted with Seamus about a game against Manchester United. "Well…" He looked at Percy who seemed to be quiet as well, glaring at his plate because maybe it looked like it didn't feel like combusting into flames any second.

"What's wrong, Percy?"

Hermione was doing her homework on the table, plate pushed aside and she seemed so absorbed in it, she didn't care about the world around them.

Harry was about to scold her about not taking too many classes at once when Percy threw down his fork and stood up, startling everyone including Harry but excluding Hermione. "You want to know what's wrong, Ron?"

Ron gaped at him, confused. "Uhh…"

Harry gulped, praying Percy wouldn't throw an emotional fit right then and blurt about last night. He helped himself to a serving of beans and decided eating was the most appropriate thing to do. 

"Everything is!" Percy cried out, eyes trained on Oliver who was red in anger or embarrassment, maybe both. "Because some people in this table think two-timing is a good old sport that has a kinship to Quidditch!"

"You know what I've lost my appetite." Wood garbled under his breath as he too, stood up. Harry chewed on his beans numbly, trying to enjoy them as Ron watched in sheer confusion. Wood glared at Percy who did the same, huffing and balling his hands into fists. "The food has suddenly turned sour, as some people here had!"

"Did you just say I'm sour in bed?" Percy gasped. "Well, fine then. You were never good, either, always redundant, never changing rhythms! And the size of… of that _thing_ is so… ARGH! I hope you screw your ugly Slytherin lover and you lose your gnats!"

Ron pulled on a disgusted face. "Eurgh. Too much information."

Harry swallowed his food, biting his lower lip in annoyance. He was losing it already.

Oliver and Percy were at it for a good two minutes before Percy yelled at him, frustrated and stomped away angrily.

Oliver crossed his arms at him before reality sank in and he scampered away after Percy. "Hey, Perce, I'm sorry! Wait up! I was just kidding! Babe, come back!"

Harry sighed in relief. His secret was safe. Just as he was about to relax, Ron shook his head, watching as the two boys left. He turned back to Harry. "You know Harry," He reached out for those beans. "People nowadays are always not telling the truth. Look at… er… Wood, double-crossing my brother like that. If I were being lied to, I'd mash that git into pulp!"

Harry could only nod. "Want some beans?" He croaked, faltering.

***

[Some parts were taken from the book itself; come one, you know which! My alterations though]

It was halfway during Double Potions when Draco Malfoy came to class, his right arm bandaged. The Slytherins had a slight pandemonium, fawning over Draco and Ron couldn't have been more disgusted.

Harry sighed dreamily as Draco cast him a coy look, which luckily nobody saw. 

"Settle down, settle down." Said Professor Snape idly. Harry and Ron scowled at each other; Snape wouldn't have said 'settle down' if they'd walked in late, he'd given them detention. But Malfoy had always been able to get away with anything in Snape's classes.

They were making a new potion today, a Shrinking Solution. Malfoy set his cauldron right next to Harry and Ron, so that they were preparing ingredients in the same table.

"Sir," Malfoy called. "sir, I'll need help cutting up these daisy roots, because of my arm—" 

"Weasley, cut up Malfoy's roots for him," said Snape without looking up.

Malfoy cursed under his breath at his crap luck; Ron went brick red and Harry was about to offer his help as well and take Ron's place when the latter said something. 

"There's nothing wrong with your arm." He hissed at Malfoy. Malfoy smirked across the table. "Weasley, you heard Professor Snape, cut up these roots."

Harry threw his hands back and rolled his eyes. "Good god, Draco." He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the boy straight in the eye, a thorough look of annoyance shimmering in his emerald eyes; Draco's lips curled upwards into a smile, or smirk. "What?" 

"Could you at least spare my best friend the sanity?" 

Draco frowned. "Sanity, Harry?" 

Ron was enough confused as he seized his knife and pulled Malfoy's roots toward him, and began to chop them roughly, so that they were all in different sizes. 

"Professor," drawled Draco. "Weasley's mutilating my roots sir."

"Oh, I'd love to break your other arm if you don't stop it, Draco."

"Hang on, Why're you two referring to each other with your first names?

"Shut up, Ron."

"Yeah, shut up Weasley. Lover's quarrel here." He sneered at the red head who rolled his eyes. 

"Lover's quarrel my ass—hey!" Ron looked up from the 'mutilated' roots to stare at the two. "What's going on. Am I missing something here?"

"Only your best friend's infinitely better love life." Draco replied sarcastically; even with a cast he could muster the pride for such words, then again his ego was as large as the universe, Ron thought. Draco turned to Harry. "We're breaking up now aren't we?"

"Excuse me?" Harry scoffed. "Okay, so now you've taken Flint and Wood's lead to break up with me? This is what you call subtlety?"

"Subtlety?" Draco cried out. "What? I'm the one getting confused here. Are you telling me I don't look good with a cast? I know this damn thing here's not the best accessory in the world but if you hadn't strutted around like Mr. I-own-the-world during Care of Magical Creatures, I wouldn't have touched that mangy Hippogriff in the first place! Thus the cast!" Draco was breaking down and everyone started to stare, even Snape had blinked. 

"I'm not saying you don't look good with a cast," Harry chuckled, shook his head as he gathered Draco into his arms. "You look good without anything on…er… I mean, you look good even without… Well, you look good, period. Because you're mine and I love you." 

"Love you too." Draco slapped him playfully on the arm. 

"Ahem." Snape coughed. "All right you lot of cretins, show's over. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy resume your antagonistic normality, please. I'm sure nobody in this room would want to witness your affectionate tendencies toward each other."

Draco blushed; so did Harry.

And silence stretched on as Ron grumbled at being lied to.

***

"Perce, I'm sorry."

Blue eyes looked away, tried in vain to at least—he was trapped in his lover's arms, or rather former lover. "Perce, look at me." 

"Don't call me that; I though I told you it was over."

"I love you." A desperateness in his voice. Percy blushed. "The thing with Marcus was just a mistake… please."

Percy softened, melting in Oliver's embrace. "All right you idiot!"

And a pair of watchful eyes hardened from a distance, silent tears trickling down.

Tbc..

Please review! What do you think besides the minor spelling mistakes? This goes out to bad-ass-cinderella! I am so sorry I didn't update for the past months… I was kind of busy… Thanks you so much for keeping in track of my unfinished stories… Cheers!


End file.
